


captivated

by kenmahinatas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmahinatas/pseuds/kenmahinatas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of KagaKuro one-shots because everyone needs a little more KagaKuro love in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. keep you

**Author's Note:**

> **title** : keep you (1/1)  
>  **pairing(s)** : kagakuro  
>  **rating** : t+  
>  **summary** : kuroko is spoiled as hell, and in retrospect, it's all kagami's fault

Two things were for certain: Kuroko made the cutest little _erotic_ noises whenever they made out, and Kagami was either a saint or an idiot for holding back for as long as he does. It would always turn out to be a great night if he got Kuroko where he wanted him, humming and squeaking against his lips whenever his hands would rub at his upper thighs and back. And as equally as adorable, encouraging, and just damn _enticing_ was the huffy, impatient bites he would get when he would slow down, just to tease Kuroko until he couldn't take it anymore – until he would finally cry out instead of holding back those perfect little noises. And fuck if it took everything for Kagami not to slam Kuroko against the nearest flat surface when he would make those breathy little moans; those sounds could drive him to the brink of insanity and never failed to zoom past his ear drums and straight down to his dick. Kuroko would stutter out broken pieces of his name reverently; petal pink mouth wrapping around each syllable like it was silken poetry and not just another wanton 'Kagami-kun'.

A chaste press against his lips ripped him out of his fantasies and he reciprocated with a filthy open mouthed kiss, tongue licking deep inside Kuroko's mouth. He nipped at Kuroko's swollen lower lip, smirking when the other shuddered, wet eyelashes fluttering prettily. Why the hell was he fantasizing when he had the real thing right there, perched on his lap? He slipped his hands under the loose material of Kuroko's shirt to tweak at pert nipples, and smirked when he got a high keen in return. His smirk became a dirty grin when Kuroko gasped, his thighs squeezing against Kagami's hips.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko moaned.

Oh fuck _yes_ , that was hot.

"Tell me what you want."

Kuroko growled adorably, the noise starting low in his throat out of sheer frustration. He threw his head back when Kagami licked a line up the column of his throat.

"T-taiga," he cried out, hands grappling at his shoulders.

Kagami hummed in satisfaction, sucking huge dark spots onto fair skin and feeling smug when they appeared, stark and obvious.

"Stop it, Kagami-kun."

God, yes that's _exactly_ what he wanted to hear.

Wait.

"Please stop trying to distract me," Kuroko whined, breathing against Kagami's collarbones before slapping Kagami's hands out from under his shirt.

Okay, that was pretty much the direct opposite of what he wanted. Did he do something wrong? Was he being too rough? Questions raced through his head as he halted all movement. He heard a sigh of relief and he ducked his head, head spinning with unanswered inquiries. Hands cupped his cheeks and forced his head to up to look at the flushed face of a despondent Kuroko. Kagami hesitated, hands on the hem of Kuroko's shirt. Please God, please don't let that be - oh shit. That was a definite pout on his face. Fuck fuck _fuck_. He let his head thump onto Kuroko's shoulder with a groan – okay, so he wasn't in trouble but God damn it, he definitely knew what that pout foretold. And just when he was so fucking close to getting some; _this_ fucking close.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko started again, hands patting at his head impatiently. "I would appreciate it if you listened to me first, I really want you to do this for me. Please."

Alright, but honestly, how could Kagami refuse that? Kuroko rarely directly asked for anything - and even more rare was getting a please that desperate outside of the bedroom. It really only took that much to fell him - he could admit was an unabashedly weak man when it came to Kuroko. He sighed noisily, hands moving to balance Kuroko onto his knees. Kuroko's hands moved from Kagami's face to his shoulders with a satisfied hum.

"Okay alright alright, what is it?" Kagami grumbled petulantly, eyeing the dark spots he left on Kuroko's neck with longing.

"Kagami's face looks very strange like that." Kuroko remarked casually, like he wasn't just about to get fucked to unconsciousness.

"Well, if that's all you had to say," Kagami rumbled, hands already moving to rip Kuroko's shirt off. "Stop wiggling and let me keep going."

Kuroko huffed an endearingly annoyed sigh and roughly palmed at Kagami's face.

"Ah! Fuck! Kuroko, that hurts god damn it!"

"Then please listen to me."

"Ah shit, you're dangerous with those baby hands."

Kagami dodged another swat at his face and crushed Kuroko to his chest, effectively stopping all movement from the other.

"Okay, I'll stop, I'll stop. I'm sorry, okay?" Kagami chuckled into soft downy hair.

"Mmphh."

Kuroko's response was muffled against his chest as he nodded in agreement. Kuroko was still pouting as he was let go, and it almost made Kagami melt.

"As I was trying to say before," Kuroko started grumpily. "My parents and grandparents want you to come over for dinner again this weekend. What time will you be free on Sunday?"

Kagami stifled a horrified whimper; oh God, back to that hell? As if it wasn't enough that he was still recovering from the last visit! He was barely made it out alive from the last time he stepped foot in Kuroko's home and God damn it, it was just so like Kuroko to immediately assume that Kagami would agree. He stared in obvious disbelief at Kuroko who only looked back, eyes firmly set.

"Mother and Father are warming up considerably, you know." Kuroko remarked. "Father even said that he approved of your future career plans."

That, in of itself, was a compliment of the highest degree.

"Did he now?" Kagami muttered back sarcastically. "Was this before or after another long ass rant of how he would murder me the next time he finds us alone in your room?"

"After," Kuroko answered back earnestly. "But he really said that he really does want to get to know you better."

Kuroko paused.

"And not just so he knows how exactly to kill you when you least suspect it." he added as an after thought.

"You little shit."

Kuroko squeaked uncomfortably as he was thrown and pinned onto Kagami's bed by his wrists. And as tempting as a flushed and squirming Kuroko underneath him was, he knew that he was going to have to suck it up and face the upcoming dinner like a man - no matter how much he wanted to run away and never come back. He was going to do it not to satisfy Kuroko's father, but because he knew Kuroko wanted him to. Kuroko was spoiled as _hell_ , and in retrospect, it was all Kagami's fault. Kuroko stared up at him, gaze unwavering and lips still set in that stubborn pout. God, there was no way he could win.

"Fine, fine I'll go. Just stop making that ugly face."


	2. pride of a momma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nigou wasn't going to stay a puppy forever and suddenly kagami is desperately wishing for the small demonic thing back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title** : pride of a momma (1/1)  
>  **pairing/characters** : kagakuro/seirin,aomine  
>  **rating** : t+  
>  **warnings** : language, mildly sexual situations

The first time Kagami ever saw Kuroko cry was when they had to send his dog away. Kagami couldn't say that he was too hung up about the entire thing - even if he and the dog were okay now, the matter of fact remained that Nigou was still a dog and thus, still terrifying. Kuroko, on the other hand, was utterly _devastated_. It seemed that being exposed to a small and adorable Nigou for so long managed to make everyone forget that puppies grew and god damn, did Nigou grow. After a month, it was startlingly obvious that he was not going to get away with things he used to when he was smaller. At an even height of 15 inches and a considerable weight of thirty pounds, Nigou wasn't tiny enough to sneak into the stadiums and stay hidden in the school gym during practice. When an unsuccessful bath time led to Nigou's exposure to the school board who was touring the premises that day (just their luck, honestly), their principal demanded they either leave him at home or face the disciplinary consequences of bringing an animal to school. It was then unanimously decided that Nigou would stay at Kuroko's home or with Kuroko's kindly neighbor from now on to avoid unnecessary trouble. It was a sad, but necessary action and though the team (minus Kagami who finally got his peace) missed him, for two blissful weeks, everything was generally okay.

And then Kuroko's parents came home.

Needless to say, Kuroko's mother threw an earth shattering fit that not even Kuroko's pleading puppy eyed look could calm. His father on the other hand, was weak and suggested they let Nigou live with his brother who lived in a house with the room needed for a growing and active dog; better yet, he was only twenty minutes away by bus. This was not at all satisfactory for Kuroko who threw his own (admittedly adorable) fit. For all his trouble, he only got a condescending pat on his head from his mother and a comforting hug from his father. He called Kagami immediately after the confrontation, running up the stairs and shutting his door for privacy. He was already sniffling, supremely upset and unsure of what to do. He didn't realize that he was already crying, silent tears slipping down his face, until Kagami's annoyed voice filtered into his head.

"Ku-ro-ko!" Kagami groused irritated. "Are you ignoring me?! You're the one who called me first!"

Kuroko started from his daze, sniffing balefully, breaths hitching the slightest bit as he rubbed at his face miserably. Kagami must heard his sniffles because he responded, hesitant and concerned.

"Uh, Kuroko? Is this you?"

"Kagami-kun," he managed to reply back evenly, but one look at the peacefully sleeping Nigou at the corner of his room had him in under another wave of tears.

"O-oi. Kuroko, are you okay?"

"No, I am not."

It was ridiculously childish of him to be doing this, but Kuroko was unrepentant and curled up in a ball and cried. Nigou, napping quietly, shuffled in his corner but didn't wake and for that Kuroko was thankful.

"H-hey, are you crying? Are you hurt?! Is someone there? Where are you?!"

Another voice sounded behind Kagami's, too muffled and fuzzy for Kuroko's despondent brain to make out.

"Shut the fuck up, Ahomine! Kuroko, c'mon just tell me where you are and if I'm going to need to kill someone or not."

Kuroko managed a watery laugh at the thought of a fired up Kagami trying to confront his mother; God, his ass would get handed back to him so hard and fast. He heard a sigh of relief on the other line and smiled - no matter how severe Kagami looked, he was an absolute sweetheart and Kuroko was so very lucky to have him.

"Kuroko? Are you still there?" Kagami's voice was breathless and tinny like he was running. "I'm coming over right now, are you at home?"

"No!" Kuroko exclaimed, and he cleared his throat, completely embarrassed by the fuss he created. "I'm just being silly and you don't need to worry. I'm sorry for calling and interrupting your game with Aomine-kun."

"Too late, I'm a minute away and you better come to the door or I'm breaking in."

"Jesus dude," Aomine's voice came faintly in the background. "Dramatic much? Tetsu's fine… Probably." Here Aomine made strange, ominous noises that had Kagami hissing in anger.

"Agh! You asshole, go away if you're just going to say dumb shit!"

"And miss this? Hell no, I can't wait to see exactly how whipped you are, Bakagami."

There were muffled sounds of a scuffle and a loud yelp of pain from Aomine.

Kagami was especially out of breath as he spoke. "Oi, open the door. I'm outside."

Impatient ringing echoed through his house and he almost fell onto his face in his haste to get to the door before his father or mother did. He thumped down the stairs with Nigou at his heels, wiping furiously at his eyes and face to get rid of any remnants of tears. He already embarrassed himself through the phone, he didn't want to look like a mess out in public too. He slowed to a halt as his father opened the door and watched with detached amusement as Kagami and Aomine peered inside, looked up and then up and then _up_ \- curse the fact that he didn't inherit his father's height.

"Hm, yes? How may I help you?" His father had an arsenal of looks that ranged from friendly and pleasant to pretentious and cold, but this one was new. He looked downright hostile as he eyed the two at the door.

"Is Ku-, uh. Is Tetsuya here?" Kagami asked, apprehensively.

"We're Tetsu's friends." Aomine added belatedly, after his gaping.

There was a moment of silence and Kuroko enjoyed the image of the two sweating and fidgeting under his father's stern gaze.

"Well why didn't you just say so!" His father's face became happy and open in a matter of seconds. "Come in, come in. Do you want snacks? Some tea? Slippers are right by the door. I'll get Tetsuya and you two can wait in the den."

The two shuffled in timidly, spooked by the sudden change in emotion. His father ushered them in, hands on their shoulders, pushing them further inside the house. They meekly made their way to sit on the couch and waited, stiff shouldered and muttering inaudibly at one another. Kuroko felt a stab of pity go through him and he went against his better judgment to go and save them.

"It's alright, dad. We were going to go out." Kuroko was already at the door dragging along Kagami and Aomine by their arms.

"Oh, okay. Don't you want to leave Nigou here? He might get lost out th…-ere." His father trailed off nervously as Kuroko glared - as if he was going to lose any time together with Nigou after the ultimatum his parents just presented him.

"Okay, alright. Come back for dinner." His father waved sheepishly as they left.

* * *

Kagami bit his lip, suppressing the urge to crow in happiness.

' _It's leaving, praise the Lord!'_ he thought to himself, eyes bright but face set in a neutral expression. ' _Yes yes yes yes yes yes.'_

"You're horrible, Kagami-kun," Kuroko's voice inexpressive as usual to everyone but Kagami, who knew just how wrought with grief and accusation it was. "You _want_ him to leave."

Nigou barked in the background, nosing around a basketball playfully, growling when it rolled too far away. Kagami flinched and held his hands up placatingly before his hands went to grasp Kuroko's wrist to stop him from leaving.

"No no!" Kagami tried to convince a teary eyed Kuroko without much success. "I, uh, I love that uh, that thing. Yeah, I really do."

Kagami cowered when Nigou went to sniff at his shoes and Kuroko looked unimpressed and attempted to walk away from the park bench, yanking his arm to dislodge Kagami's hands off of him.

"I'm going to sic Nigou on you if you don't let go," Kuroko threatened calmly, despite the fact he was discreetly wiping new tears off of his face.

"I'd be okay with that because I l-love him," Kagami replied, wincing at the thought of Nigou _touching_ him with his doggy paws and looking at him with his doggy face, _oh God_.

Kagami stood, tucking Kuroko into his arms and resting his chin on the top of his head. It wasn't his fault that Kuroko looked so cute crying and that he was scared of dogs! How could he resist when Nigou leaving benefited him in so many ways?

"Oi, stop crying, you're so ugly when you cry."

He got a swift jab to his side.

"G-god damn it," he stuttered, clinging tighter to Kuroko. "That hurt, you little shit."

* * *

The move was finalized and with little mercy, Kuroko's mother informed Kuroko and the team that they only had a week left with Nigou. The days passed without much practice being done as they ended up playing with Nigou at the nearest streetball court than anything else. At the end of the week, Riko, Kiyoshi and a thoroughly exasperated Hyuuga threw a party for the soon to be gone canine. Nigou's going away party - though why would someone through a going away party for a _dog_ \- was adorable and poignant, and even Kagami felt the bitter stinging of sorrow despite initially lamenting the fact that Nigou's other doggy friends were invited. The party passed with a note of sadness that even cute puppy antics couldn't drown out. Despite this, Kagami maintained that the day Nigou had to go was the best day of his life. Apparently, a sad Kuroko was a very clingy and cuddly Kuroko. He spent the day 'comforting' a despondent Kuroko as his parents were off in another country for yet another business trip. (" _They don't even the have the decency to say goodbye after kicking him out!"_ Kuroko griped). Kagami figured that he should feel a little bit of guilt for taking advantage of Kuroko's sadness and getting enough cuddles to last him a lifetime.

"You could at least pretend you're a little sad, you know," Kuroko voice was muffled in the fabric of Kagami's sweater. "Nigou would have been sad if _you_ were the one going away forever."

"Nigou is a dog and can't emote. So I don't think that's fair." Kagami retorted, burying his face in Kuroko's hair.

"He was a very expressive dog." Kuroko maintained.

"Still a dog."

"Please leave my house, Kagami-kun."

"Make me."

Kuroko pouted at him, wet eyed and looking so god damn  _pretty_ that it was hard Kagami to even think of holding back. Whoever said that the words 'make me', created the most sexual tension were so right.

Kagami was really _really_ glad Kuroko's parents weren't home.

* * *

To be honest, Kagami almost forgot that Nigou existed – after all, it had been a good eight months since he had seen the dog. So he wasn't exactly lying when he said that he was looking forward to seeing Nigou again when Kuroko invited (read: demanded) him to come with the rest of the team to visit Nigou at his uncle's house. He _was_ looking forward to it until he saw how much Nigou grew because _holy shit_.

"K-k-k-kuroko, what the fuck is that?!" Kagami asked, baffled and fearing for his life.

He was cowering behind an amused Kiyoshi who was discreetly skipping lecture in order to visit the dog. Though, dog would be an inappropriate term to use. _Beast_ , maybe; _enormously huge and terrifying beast_ to be more exact.

"Ara? Kagami-kun, it's Nigou. Can't you tell?"

Kuroko wound his arms around the animal's thick neck, a look of contentment on his face and suddenly Kagami was apprehensive – it was like seeing a baby with a lion, and the juxtaposition of size and danger was heaven high disorientating. Kuroko couldn't even lift the dog anymore considering the fact that it probably weighed more than he did and was over half his height. Nigou barked, low and deep and it was such a difference from the high pitched, adorable barks from before that Kagami cowered unabashedly. Riko fawned and cooed without fear, patting the dog's head fondly. Kagami almost moved out of his fetal position to rip his former coach away from the beast because Riko could probably ride Nigou around now and that was just a scary thought.

"Aren't you a little cutie?" Riko praised, rubbing Nigou's sides and face. "Who's a cutie? You are! Oh yes, you are! You're such a big boy now, Nigou!"

Nigou barked with an upgraded version usual puppy smile, - this one included the giant knives he called teeth - his enormous tail wagging and probably causing tornadoes with how fast and hard he was waving it.

"Jesus Christ, Kuroko," Hyuuga whistled. "When did he get so big?"

"Oh, he hit his growth spurt a few months back. Apparently Nigou's breed wasn't just a Alaskan Malamute, senpai. He's specifically a _Giant_ Alaskan Malamute so he's not done growing just yet."

Kagami felt his soul leave his body – Lord, help him.

"- and mother finally caved in and is letting me keep him back home."

Kagami only heard the tail end of Kuroko's happy announcement and felt like he was actually going to die. He curled up and waved goodbye to all the time he was supposed to spend at Kuroko's house. Damn, and just when they finally got used to fucking in Kuroko's huge bath. Someone up there really hated him. A wet nose snuffled at his nape and he jumped approximately fifty feet and ran behind the nearest person. Poor Furihata was forced to bear the weight of a frightened Kagami for the rest of the visit. Kuroko was unrepentant and had an absolute _ball_ trying to 'reintegrate Nigou back into Kagami-kun's life'. The seniors shook their head with exasperated fondness at the familiar scene; thankfully, some things never changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the basis of this one shot was that i refused to believe that nigou was a year old at the time (he was too fucking tiny tbh) so my brain went and exaggerated everything x100 and that's how nigou, the giant alaskan malamute, came along


	3. instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroko is a mommy's boy and kagami is attached to daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title** : instincts (1/1)  
>  **pairing/characters** : kagakuro/riko,kiyoshi,hyuuga  
>  **rating** : t  
>  **warnings** : language

"Kantoku, I finished my laps."

"Oh, very good Kuroko-kun. Make sure you stay hydrated, don't want you to passing out again, okay?"

Kuroko was given a happy, fond smile and a gentle pat on the head before he was shooed off to the side with a bottle of water. It wasn't obvious to anyone but Kagami, but Kuroko was really attached to their coach. He watched in poorly concealed amusement as Kuroko practically bounced over to his side, radiating feelings of happiness and affection. He casually wound a clean towel around Kuroko's thin neck, draping his slighter shoulders and taking the time to duck his head to whisper in Kuroko's ear.

"If I wasn't so sure about us, I'd think you'd have a thing for kantoku."

Kagami snickered as Kuroko smacked at his chest and wiggled out from underneath his hands.

"Kagami-kun is one to talk," Kuroko replied evenly. "Acting as if he doesn't do the same."

Kuroko sniffed arrogantly, an amused smirk playing at his lips, before walking off to probably complain about him to Riko. Kagami scoffed; he wasn't a little momma's boy like Kuroko was, so he had no idea what Kuroko was getting at. He watched with a vindictive glee as Kuroko trailed after Riko like a baby duckling, head perking up whenever Riko responded to whatever he said. There was always a childlike glee to Kuroko's face whenever he had Riko's sole maternal attention, face bright - drinking up the consideration with happiness. He caught Kuroko's eyes and he grinned knowingly. Kuroko huffed and turned his nose up at him, turning on his heel.

Absolutely adorable.

He started as someone called him, and he took a last gulp of water and stood.

"Kagami!" Kiyoshi called, hand beckoning him over from the other side of the gym. "Do you think you can you come over here and help me and Hyuuga clean up? Koga was messing around with the jerseys again."

"Yeah, no problem!" Kagami replied eagerly, more than willing to help his senpai out.

Kagami was halfway across the gym with a smile on his face before he realized this was what Kuroko probably meant. He turned to scowl at Kuroko who was smiling smugly still attached to Riko's side. Kagami flipped him off with a deep sneer on his face, to which Riko responded with a yell about horrible and indecent kohai and dragged Kuroko away. Even from yards away, Kagami could see Kuroko mouth curled in a teasing smirk - mocking him as he cleaned up the gym. When they finished, Kiyoshi patted him on the head and Hyuuga clapped him on the shoulder affectionately. He grinned sheepishly, ducking his head in satisfied embarrassment. He heard Kuroko's quiet snicker from beside him.

"Shut up, Kuroko." Kagami grunted, pushing him away from their senpai. "Mama's boy."

Kuroko laughed, a quiet bell like giggle that was so heartrendingly pretty that it almost made Kagami forgive him for what he was about to say next.

"If that's so, does that make Kagami-kun, daddy's little girl?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stand by what i say: seirin fluff is the best kind of fluff


	4. i don't wanna get up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interrupted early morning (fuck) cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title** : i don't want to get up (1/2)  
>  **pairing/characters** : kagakuro//takao  
>  **rating** : t/t+  
>  **warnings** : dicks and dicks doing stuff, a little bit of humiliation

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, staining the sky a deep tangerine, when Kuroko woke up. It was his turn to sleep in the uncomfortable spot where all the sunlight seemed to congregate in the mornings - Kagami was so annoying about being woken up by rays of cheerful sunshine that Kuroko made the executive decision to switch sides every night; why they didn't move the bed or invest in god damn _curtains_ was a mystery to all who knew about the predicament.

Kuroko groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes and trying to will himself to sleep for a little bit more. A momentary peek at Kagami's phone showed that it was only six am and he huffed at the fact that he got up so early on his day off. He tuckered down, pulling the blanket up to his cheeks to ward off the fall chill and wriggled until he was underneath Kagami's arm, feeling cozy and comfortably warm. Kagami didn't wake at all during this little shift and only mumbled incoherently under his breath before gathering Kuroko closer and pressing him against his naked chest. Kagami was a veritable heater while he slept; be it summer or winter, he always went to bed half naked with no dip in health. Kuroko never minded, loving the fact that he had his own personal heater for the colder months and the eye-candy he got every night - well, he had a gorgeous boyfriend, he was allowed to brag, okay?

The next time he woke up, the sun was at a more appropriate position in the sky and he roused slowly and sleepily, hands clumsily looking for Kagami's phone. A brief flash of light later showed that he only got three more hours of sleep. He frowned at the thought of sleeping again, feeling irritable, groggy and hungry. Kagami was still asleep, blissfully unaware of Kuroko's predicament. He crawled out from under Kagami's arm, climbed over Kagami's sleeping body and practically face planted onto the cold wood floor had it not been for a pile of discarded clothing at the side of their bed. His head popped up, hair coming up in every direction and shivered as his naked thighs came in contact with the frozen floor - Jesus _Christ_ , he was not going to indulge Kagami in his little boyfriend shirt kink during the colder seasons anymore. Sure it really got Kagami raring to go but Kuroko did not sign up for perpetually cold legs. He clambered back onto bed and poked at Kagami's shoulder.

"Taiga-kun," he mumbled, rubbing at his eye. "Wake up, you have class in twenty minutes."

A horrible lie, of course, Kagami's math class started at two in the afternoon, but he was really hungry for some of Kagami's curry and Kuroko's minimal skills in the culinary arts didn't extend that far yet. Kagami only muttered a quiet 'in a minute' before rolling over onto his stomach and snoring into his pillow. Kuroko rolled his eyes and laid himself across Kagami's exposed back; maybe the reduced oxygen would wake his idiot up. When he realized that he had little to no effect on Kagami's breathing patterns, he rolled over again, burying his face between Kagami's shoulder blades. He sucked in a huge breath and blew a loud raspberry right on the knob of Kagami's spine. He smirked when Kagami woke up with a snort and screech, and he wound his arms around the broad chest, clinging on tightly so that Kagami's sudden movements wouldn't throw him off the bed.

"Wha?!" Kagami spluttered blearily. "The fuck, Tetsuya!"

He twisted his head so that he came face to face with a mischievous eyed Kuroko.

"Good morning, Taiga-kun. Please feed me."

"Are you fucking kidding me."

"No."

Kagami flopped down onto the bed onto his back, paying little attention to Kuroko's attachment to his person. All the air in Kuroko's lungs came out in a rush as Kagami smothered him in his weight. Kagami had around ten inches and sixty pounds on him so the possibility of death was very real.

"I'm going to asphyxiate, Taiga-kun." he said, wheezing the tiniest bit.

A snort came above him as if to say 'so?'.

"And if I die, who else is going to date you?"

"You little-!"

Kagami flipped over and encased Kuroko with his body, pausing to playfully glare before surging forward, pressing his lips against Kuroko's. It was completely innocent up until Kuroko's hands came up to Kagami's head, thin fingers running through his hair and rubbing behind his ears - God damn, Kuroko knew just where to touch. He shuddered and stared down at the amused Kuroko with hooded eyes.

"You're definitely going to get it." Kagami growled, nipping at Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko only groaned, fingers tugging at short red locks and smoothing it down in the same motion reveling in the deep, hitched breaths it got him. Honestly, food could wait, this was a pretty great alternative.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, his (or rather Kagami's) shirt was bunched up and pinched between his lips as Kagami rutted against his thigh. He could feel every twitch of Kagami's hard dick between the thin layer of his boxer shorts and he only clutched at broader shoulders, trying not to get slammed against the headboard with each violent thrust. His own half hard erection was out in the open, rubbing against the boxer shorts fabric covering Kagami's legs.

"Shit, shit, shit," Kagami gasped lowly into his ear. "Where's the lube?"

"Hmm! B- ah! Bottom drawer." Kuroko managed to get out, as he tossed his head back.

Kagami was just about to wrap his hands around both their dicks and jerk them off into completion when the doorbell rang. They froze.

"Tecchan! Open the door!"

Takao's voice came loud and clear through the thin walls of their apartment.

"Oi! I know you two are in there, I heard noises."

Takao began to knock on the door impatiently, playing out a tune with each rap of his knuckles. Kagami seemed to be stunned still and Kuroko took this time to wriggle out from underneath his boyfriend to get the door. A hand shot out and pinned him back to the bed.

"Oh no, no no no no. We're were this close, Tetsuya! Don't open the door. He'll understand." Kagami pleaded quietly, already mouthing at his neck.

"But I promised, Kazunari-kun that we would study together for our test in Human Behavior tomorrow." Kuroko gasped out, trying to push Kagami's traveling face away from his chest.

"Hell-ooo!" Takao sounded pouty. "You two can fuck like bunnies in heat all you want after we're done studying!"

"Oh God," Kagami lamented in mortification, mouth halfway down Kuroko's stomach. "Our neighbors."

"Indeed," Kuroko agreed, trying to escape Kagami's firm hold. "Please let me go open the door before he does anything else."

Apparently, they were taking too long and Takao took it upon himself to let himself in. He burst through their bedroom door with a flourish and paused and stared unabashedly.

"Woo~w," he giggled, face twisting in suppressed laughter. "What did you nickname it again, Tecchan? SkyTree?"

Takao waggled his eyebrows, unashamed and unembarrassed as he blatantly stared at Kagami's quickly softening dick. Kagami unfroze long enough to take a pillow to cover himself with before diving underneath their covers. Kuroko, unfazed as usual, only sat up and fixed Kagami's shirt so that it covered any private bits rather primly.

"Good morning, Kazunari-kun."

"Mornin'! Sorry I interrupted sex, but this test is very important~!" Takao snickered as the Kagami lump on the bed quivered in anger.

"Do you fucking mind, man?!" Kagami screeched like an angry cat. "And don't look at my dick!"

"Awww~. But I was just seeing if Tecchan was telling the truth!" Takao pouted, cocking a hip as he remained standing in the middle of their room. "And he was! How does that even fit? Does it feel good? I can't imagine it does!"

Kagami poked his head out of the mass of blankets long enough to glare and spit out a heated 'fuck you' and 'get the fuck out' before cowering underneath his sheets once again. Takao couldn't hold back anymore and started to chuckle at Kagami's misfortune. Kuroko smirked and patted approximately where Kagami's dick was.

"SkyTree-kun does great," Kuroko assured a now unstable and hysterically laughing Takao who leaned against the door frame for support. "It takes a bit of work but he eventually fits."

"Oh my God." Takao gasped out between literal shrieks of laughter.

"Oh my God." Kagami wailed in mortification, burrowing deeper in his nest of blankets.

Feeling pity for the quivering mass that was his boyfriend, Kuroko stood and guided a still madly cackling Takao out their bedroom.

"Can I interest you in some breakfast, Kazunari-kun?"

"Oh God, yes please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as for how takao got in, them hawk eyes found their keys underneath a flowerpot holding a dead braided tree - those crazy kids have to find a better place to hide that 
> 
> it _was_ going to be in the fic, but i couldn't find a place to fit it, oh well


	5. pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people might not notice kuroko, but animals sure as hell do. in which kagami is smitten and pines really hard and hyuuga laments over the fact that he has to deal with a team of idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title** : pining (1/1)  
>  **pairing/characters** : kagakuro//seirin  
>  **rating** : t  
>  **warnings** : language and fluff so sweet and saccharine, it's disgusting

To date, the list stood at ten cats, seven dogs, three birds, five baby squirrels, two of their chipmunk companions, a turtle, one red fox that tried to eat said turtle, four goddamn deer, that one monkey from the onsen, that seven foot snake that almost ate Tsuchida, six ducklings that Riko didn't want to give up, a couple of lizards big and small, and an abandoned bear cub. It was a long and meticulously updated list, Seirin's members religiously editing the list as events transpired. Hyuuga liked to keep this list so he could yell at his kouhai (and then secretly feel guilty for doing so afterwards - God damn Kuroko for being so polite), and Riko acquiesced so she could keep an accurate scrapbook of their animal family.

It seemed that, for all his invisibility, Kuroko attracted animals like a magnet, and while people often overlooked Kuroko, animals greeted him with a delighted ardor.

Hyuuga thought it was a fluke with Nigou; a one time headache that he would have to live with if he didn't want to die by Riko's hand. But then on their rather incidental team trip to the zoo in order to 'bond' and form 'chains of camaraderie and friendship' - these were all Kiyoshi's words, Hyuuga swears - Hyuuga first witnessed Kuroko's animal magnetism.

_Hypothetically_ , he should have decided to lock them down in a small room somewhere if he had known earlier that they were going to have an influx of animal guests.

_In reality_ , Hyuuga was dumb enough to decide to be lenient and spoil his team a little; after all, his stupid brain rationalized, they _did_ work hard all winter long. And what team was effective when they were miserable? (And no, Hyuuga was not justifying his own childish desire to see the new manatees, nope). Needless to say, after the trip to the zoo it was like the animals there sent out an invitation for all other creatures to visit Kuroko, and hence the creation and upkeep of the list (but that was another story for a different time).

"Alright, idiots! Line up, headcount!" As he walks down the line, Hyuuga wonders, not for the first time, if this is more like parenthood or kindergarten. "We're not going in until I give you idiots the run down of the day. We're going to go over certain rules that must be followed unless you wanna be killed, do you understand me?"

Everyone nodded, thoroughly exasperated with Hyuuga's insistence on repeating rules and plans already known. Kiyoshi mumbled a petulant 'yes, mom' under his breath. Hyuuga ignored that particular comment for the sake of his sanity.

"One, two, three, four…" Hyuuga muttered under his breath and stopped still when he came up one short. He halted and looked at the bewildered faces of his teammates; one deadpanned face wasn't amongst the sea of other faces.

"Kuroko?! Where is Kuroko?"

Parenthood, _definitely_ parenthood.

A hand tugged at the back of his shirt and he flinched before whirling around and coming face to face with an honest to God sparkling Kuroko. He balked.

"Senpai, can we go in now?" Kuroko was literally shining, and it would kind of creepy if it wasn't so God damn cute. "We know the rules since senpai was kind enough to tell us during the trip over."

'Over and over and over and _over_ again' was kindly left out.

Riko sidled next to Kuroko, linking arms with him before also looking up, pretty face sparkling with similar excitement.

"Please Junpei? Our team is responsible… enough to not to cause too much trouble?"

It was more like a question than a firm statement but she ended up doing those thrice damned eyes and Kuroko joined her with his own pair. And God, he couldn't do this. He held out a grand total of one second under the pressure of double the amount of adorable before caving.

"Okay, okay," he groaned, hands covering his probably burning face. "Go ahead."

The team laughed behind them; Kiyoshi and Koganei cackling especially obnoxiously.

"Weak," Tsuchida teased, patting him on the back on his way to the entrance. "You're way too easy, captain."

"Shut up and get inside." Hyuuga griped.

"That was kind of sad, captain." Kagami cajoled, slapping his across his shoulders. "That took, maybe, a total of ten seconds."

"I don't think you can talk, Kagami." Fukuda piped up, aiming a pointed look, complete with ridiculous waggling eyebrows, at a giddy Kuroko before running into the zoo himself, his face a mixture of amusement and mild fear.

"Hey, shut up!"

There was a crash nearby as Kagami chased and then tackled the chortling Fukuda, foretelling of soon to be present fines for damaged property. God, Hyuuga hated his life sometimes.

* * *

Kagami was actually going to die. He covered his definitely fire engine red face with his hands, embarrassed, but peeked through his fingers to keep watching Kuroko's adorable antics. Kuroko's face was practically pressed against the glass separating him and a gaggle of giant gorillas, blue eyes twinkling and shining in adoration. He turned suddenly, immediately spotting the smitten Kagami and dragged him by the wrist closer to the window.

"Kagami-kun, look…" Kuroko breathed, face against the glass again. "The babies are so cute."

"Yeah, adorable." Kagami grunted peering down at Kuroko, not even looking at the animals.

Kagami was just thankful that his senpai enlisted the 'buddy system' and went off onto their own adventures; no one had to witness his gross, sappy, pining looks aimed at Kuroko. He flinched as he saw a huge gorilla approach the glass where they stood.

"H-hey, let's back up a little. They might start banging on the glass again." Kagami wasn't scared, no not at all, but hey, Kuroko might be so better safe than sorry, yeah?

The gorilla hauled itself, quicker than Kagami expected, until it too was pressed against the other side of the glass. Kuroko refused to budge, making eye contact with the monkey. After a staredown lasting a total of four minutes, he tilted his head to the left and smiled faintly when the gorilla mirrored him. He tilted his head to the right and that smile grew infinitesimally larger when the gorilla proceeded to do the same thing. People began to watch Kuroko's interaction with the large animal with grins on the faces and kids looked at him in awe. Kuroko waggled thin fingers at the animal and turned to Kagami in excitement when the gorilla waved enthusiastically, baring its huge teeth in some parody of a smile.

"I think it likes me, Kagami-kun." Despite the still impassive face, he sounded so ridiculously pleased that it took everything Kagami had not to blurt out 'I think I'm in love with you' like some kind of idiot.

He sighed in relief when Kuroko turned back with an excited gleam in his eyes, sparing him from assured embarrassment. But then with lips slightly puckered, not touching the glass, Kuroko made this tiny little kissing sound and then _thanked_ the gorilla.

"Thank you for playing with me, gorilla-san." It was quiet enough so that only Kagami could hear him and was it just him or were his knees suddenly unable to function?

The gorilla sent a flying kiss back and wow, this animal had so much more game than Kagami ever hoped to have. He must have been in a love-struck daze longer than expected because suddenly, Kuroko was tugging him by the hand to go check out the American bison.

* * *

It quickly became apparent that animals liked Kuroko (or maybe, animals hated Kagami?). Whichever it was, it become noticeable when they had the chance to feed the giraffes; it totally skipped over the taller Kagami with his delectable banana (innuendo wholly encouraged if it were a different context) and dipped its head lower than he thought possible and mushed on Kuroko's open hands holding some oats. It fondly nibbled on his bangs for a short moment before going back to eating the proffered snack. The horses and llamas were the same, giving Kuroko every ounce of their animal affection and gave Kagami nothing at all. (He figures he should be upset or something? But it was an entirely even trade - a couple hundred yen for animal feed was a small price to pay to see Kuroko smile).

But it wasn't just mammals that loved Kuroko, reptiles unfurled from their curled up positions to look at Kuroko as if he were the animal on display, bumping their heads against the glass to get closer to him. The (said to be nonpoisonous though Kagami had his suspicions) snake that Kagami refused to touch, wriggled happily(?) all over Kuroko who only cooed over and patted it, with stars in his eyes. Fucking sea animals were not immune to his charm either. Fish bubbled ever closer to Kuroko who made silly, adorable as fuck, faces back at them, he swore the octopus tried to leap out of its tank to reach them, and the manatees bumped their heads into the glass time and time again, eliciting actual squeaks of delight - however quiet - from Kuroko and Kagami was pretty fucking sure he wasn't going to survive this.

For a zoo so small they only ever encountered another pair of teammates once, and it was only at the enclosed space for the petting zoo that Kuroko and Kagami found another of their senpai.

"C'mon Junpei!" Riko wheedled, batting long eyelashes. "Come pet the baby animals with me!"

"Hell no," Hyuuga groused, trying to pry her off of his arm with little success. "If you haven't noticed, only kids and their parents are in there and I'm sure as hell not going to touch some smelly thing and get rammed in the nuts by a demonic goat."

"But Kuroko and Kagami are going in there too!" Riko protested, pushing him closer to the fenced off area.

"Wh-?!"

Kagami looked flustered and scowled deeply as he held up a hand, waving at them. "Uh, hey. Kuroko wanted to pet the damn things so don't think that I want to be here."

"Kagami-kun agreed to come with me because we had such a good time with the other animals, though hearing this now, perhaps he didn't. Well, now that Riko-senpai is here, I guess…"

Kuroko looked happy as he started but become alarmingly more and more despondent as he trailed off and Kagami blanched, throwing his arms out and waving them frantically.

"No no! I was lying," Kagami stopped short, blushing up to his roots and gritting his teeth as he spat out. "I would **love** to pet the damn things."

Kuroko's face was its usual blank stare but his eyes fucking glittered and Kagami couldn't find it in him to be embarrassed when Kuroko looked at him like that. Hyuuga gave him a sympathetic look and a comforting pat on the shoulder as both Riko and Kuroko turned to line up and paid no attention to the two trailing in the back.

"Senpai, I'm sorry for saying what I did earlier." Kagami spoke tiredly. "How do you manage to do this everyday?"

"Mental strength," Hyuuga spoke sagely. "You'll learn in time."

* * *

"Is this even natural?"

"From what I've seen today, seems like."

Hyuuga gave Kagami an incredulous look. Kagami fixed him with a serious stare.

"We took a picture with a snake, it didn't want to let go of him and we ended up staying there for another twenty minutes trying to get it off of him." Kagami deadpanned, turning back to look at the scene Kuroko was causing.

He was swimming in a literal sea of baby sheep and baby goats and Riko was starry eyed as she held a rabbit, carefully given to her by Kuroko. The lambs were nibbling at his hands and the goats butting their heads affectionately against his knees. He took careful consideration and patted all their heads fondly and happily.

"That's really…" Hyuuga flushed when he saw Riko grinning at him. "Really cute, actually."

"I know," Kagami responded miserably. "Senpai, I can't do this anymore what do I do?"

"What the fuck do I look like, brat? A love doctor?" Hyuuga snarked.

"I mean, you have the glasses…"

"I'm going to hit you in front of everybody and you will cry."

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry."

They stood in silence for a moment, leaning against the fence and watching the two playing with the animals.

"You know what you should do," Hyuuga started. "Buy him a baby goat, attach a piece of paper to its back that says 'I like you, please go out with me.'"

Hyuuga snickered and turned to Kagami, ready to revel in the kid's irritation. Instead, he came face to face with an awed Kagami.

"You really think that'll work?" It was said with an impressed wonder and considering look.

"Oh my God."

Hyuuga sometimes regretted ever speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> switched up the order of chapters - this was supposed to be chapter four and 'i don't wanna wake up' is supposed to be chapter five
> 
> anyway, this is complete indulgence on my part and also i'm too lazy and jet lagged to edit this one so we've come to an impasse; i'll probably look over it later


	6. diffidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroko takes care to notice the growing differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title** : diffidence (1/1)  
>  **pairings** : kagakuro;kagahimu;ambigously kiyohyuuriko  
>  **rating** : t-t+  
>  **warnings** : infidelity, implied sexual content

Kagami always takes his coffee black. Kuroko never knew how he could take one sip, let alone three cups every morning. For the past couple months, however, he's been drinking tea. It's flowery and sweet and even the smell of it cloying at Kuroko's throat in the mornings - yet Kagami's face is still and nostalgic as he drinks and Kuroko can't find it to complain. He takes a sudden taste one morning, sitting across from Kagami who only gives him a wide eyed look of surprise as he reaches over and plucks the cup from his hands.

'Bought it the other day,' Kagami remarks quietly. 'It's my favorite kind.'

'Ah,' he replies, wondering why a tea so sweet would taste as bitter as coffee on his tongue.

Kagami leaves for work without a word and Kuroko sits still on the living room couch wondering when it all went wrong.

* * *

Kagami always had Sundays off. They would spend this time together - going out for brunch at a quaint cafe they both liked and laughing at how adult they've become. Gone were the days of Maji burgers piled high on a fluorescent tray, the days of vanilla milkshakes and fooling around in the locker room every chance they got.

'Boss called me in today, I'll see you tonight.'

Three Sundays in a row, three terse goodbyes, three cold kisses on his cheek and three words he never says (don't do this, don't do this, don't do this).

* * *

Once a month they would reunite with their old basketball team at a local bar. For the past six months, he watched as Riko-senpai would haul her giant pregnant belly into the happy atmosphere. (She would never touch a single drink and ended up, more often than not, having a tipsy Kiyoshi hauling a drunk Hyuuga home; she was always beautiful, face shining and flushed pink with glee). He and Kagami were perpetually fascinated, pressing their hands against the curve of her stomach and exclaiming when the child inside would kick at them.

(And he remembers how his heart pounded and sang when Kagami drunkenly swayed under the moonlight - 'Kids, Tetsuya, let's have kids.')

He came alone the past two months.

'He has work,' he would smile as innocently as possible when his friends would ask.

His face felt like broken glass, brittle enough to fall apart with the slightest touch. He'd ignore Riko's sharp eyes, Mitobe's silent questions and Kiyoshi's heavy hand on top of his head. He'd drink until all he saw were dazzling swirls of light above him, until the churning of his stomach outmatched the tumultuous waves of his chest. He got home (Tsuchida was such a kind friend) and passed out alone on their empty bed.

He woke up alone.

* * *

Their anniversary fell on the same day as one of their reunions and usually, they would both forgo the reunion (his old team always understood). They would stay home in the dingy little apartment they made their own, cooking a small meal together. Kuroko would try to help and more often than not, be in the way than anything else. They'd play around and Kagami would prop him up onto the counter and kiss him, sweet and slow. There were no need for gifts.

'Happy anniversary, I have work. I'll make it up to you - promise!'

Kuroko smiled through the tightness in his chest and received the present with numb hands. He didn't open it.

That night he went to the reunion alone like the past few months. It felt emptier with four missing bodies. Riko, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were busy - at the hospital, preparing for Riko's cesarean section. He and the rest of the old team toasted the three and drank happily without them, knowing that when the time came, they would all call them in to greet the newest member of their family. Not a single person asked about Kagami.

That night he came back alone, a little less drunk than he wanted to be. He stumbled against his bedroom door, pressing his face against the cool surface wearily.

"Tatsuya, God, _Tatsuya_."

If he closed his eyes, he could pretend that he was somewhere else. He could pretend that Himuro-kun's tea wasn't sitting in their cupboard, that Sundays were still spent going to brunch and monthly reunions still lead to Kagami drunkenly asking for kids. That Kagami didn't spend those days fucking Himuro-kun into _their_ bed, in _their_ apartment, on _their_ days. He wished he could pretend that he hadn't realized months prior and that he did something (anything anything _anything_ ) the minute he found out.

"I love you so much, Tatsuya, God, I love you."

This, he realizes with a faint smile, this must be the difference one letter makes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this chapter in particular bc when i posted it for the first time on ff.n everyone got mad at me


	7. i don't wanna get up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the older kagami siblings stop by to fawn over their precious little baby brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title** : i don't want to get up (2/2)  
>  **pairing/characters** : kagakuro/OCs  
>  **rating** : m  
>  **warnings** : explicit sexual content, humiliation, OC Kagami family members

Though sex in general was fucking great, bathtub sex with Kuroko was arguably the best kind (fucking on the roof definitely came in at a close second though). There was something heaven high enticing about the way Kuroko's hands would grapple at the edge of their bath, the way his back would arch, watching his thighs shiver and shake, spread lewdly to wrap around Kagami's waist, and lower lip bitten a carnal red. They were probably making a huge sopping mess, getting the floor wet enough that they could open their goddamn own pool in there (and don't even get him started about the exorbitant amounts they'd be paying for their water bill at the end of the month), but fuck if it didn't even register as even _mildly_ important. All conscious thought flew from Kagami's mind as he rutted between milky white thighs, watching Kuroko's pleasantly pink face flush into a deeper red.

Kagami gripped bird thin wrists with one hand and held quivering thighs tighter together by the knees with the other, fucking between his legs with a feral growl. Kuroko was laid down on his back in their nearly empty tub, thin fingers curling and unfurling in pleasure, as his writhing and twisting splashed the inch high water left in the tub.

"Fuck Tetsuya, can I…?" he asked breathlessly, desperate for a tighter, closer friction. "Please, oh God, please?"

He let go of Kuroko's hands and they immediately came to grapple at Kagami's shoulders. Kuroko hauled himself up, pressing close and nodding against his chest, whimpering at the touch of skin against skin. Kagami blindly groped for the practically empty bottle of lube they always kept close at hand and poured it messily all over his hand. Kuroko gave a full body twitch and muffled keen as Kagami slid one finger inside. He withdrew sedately and fucked Kuroko open slowly, swallowing every tiny gasp with an open mouthed kiss.

"Another," Kuroko whispered against his ear, before nibbling at his earlobe. "Another, _please_."

Two fingers plodded their way in and three, then four and, _fuck_ , Kagami could come just at the sight of Kuroko's stretched hole swallowing his fingers so eagerly. He smirked, angling his wrist and stiffening his fingers inside of Kuroko. He upped the pace, grinning down at a breathless Kuroko as he fucked into him rapidly - the force of his hand visibly rocking Kuroko. Small hands gripped tight at his wrist, and they stayed, as if conflicted between stopping his hand or encouraging it to go faster. Kuroko made his decision quickly, clinging to Kagami's hand and using the angle as leverage to push his body against Kagami's fingers, looking for a deeper reach inside of him.

"No more of that," Kuroko finally gasped, eyes half lidded and pupils blown wide. "I want Taiga-kun."

"Oh of course, as his majesty requests." Kagami snarked back, sliding his fingers out, looking down smug and proud, at a deadpanned, huffing Kuroko.

"I could leave." Kuroko panted, raising an eyebrow and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Shut up and lay back down, I was just about to fuck you until you cried."

Kuroko snorted indelicately but acquiesced, spreading his legs apart to accommodate Kagami's larger body, and watching with hooded eyes as Kagami lubed himself up. They both let out a hiss as Kagami slid in - the cool lube heating rapidly inside of Kuroko.

"Ah jeez, relax a little, idiot. Are you trying to wring my dick off?" Kagami rasped, holding onto Kuroko's hip with one hand and gripping that delectable thigh in the other.

"Yes," Kuroko replied, sounding completely calm, but looking absolutely fucking wrecked. "Is it actually working?"

"Fuck you," Kagami retorted, thrusting sharply - he smiled as Kuroko's eyes fluttered shut and mouth dropped open.

"Hm, yes, it seems you are doing just that." Kuroko replied in a quavering voice, he covered his mouth to stop the squeak from tumbling out as Kagami moved again, just brushing teasingly against his prostate.

After a few more slower pumps, Kagami became relentless, keeping his speed fast and grip on Kuroko's body tight. Kuroko could only hold on for dear life, occasionally leaving tiny hickeys all over Kagami's chest, as he was fucked into oblivion. Kuroko barely managed to halt the loud yell from escaping out of his mouth as he released, come splashing against his stomach and chest. Kagami gasped and moaned as he continued to push into Kuroko's sensitive body, finally stopping with a shudder, and coming inside of him just before Kuroko was about to cry from the over stimulation. Kagami slumped on top of him, breathing heavily but not pulling out. They laid in a dazed stupor for a few minutes before Kuroko pushed at Kagami's face.

"Round two?" Kagami asked placidly, voice muffled by Kuroko's fingers.

At Kuroko's rolling eyes and eventual nod, Kagami gathered him up - Kuroko's arms and legs winding tight around him - and dick still resting inside of Kuroko. Kagami trekked out of the bathroom and made his way to their bedroom, might as well be in their comfortable bed instead of flooding their bathroom. Their hallway was suspiciously cold as they left the bathroom, skin freckling with goosebumps as they traveled to their bedroom, both completely naked. They only managed to get the door open when a series of faked coughs caught their attention. Kagami back faced his surprise guests and Kuroko's cheeks flushed a rosy red as he watched Kagami's older siblings smirk at the two of them.

"Hey little brother and little brother's boyfriend." Kagami's brother didn't bother to hide his grin as he waved. "We broke in!"

Everything was still for a horrified second before Kagami hauled ass inside of their bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

"Oh awh, Taiga's little butt still looks exactly the same!"

It took an hour of wheedling, pleading and thinly veiled threats for Kagami to agree to come out, even after Kuroko himself left the room. However, it only took five minutes for him to regret ever coming out and to want to go back into the only area of relative happiness. If anything, he had to escape and go back for the sake of his poor sanity.

"God, right? The birthmark shaped like Florida is still there too."

"Ah, that's my favorite one."

It didn't help that Kuroko got along inordinately well with them either.

"You fucking traitor," Kagami hissed. "Treason. Blasphemy. Betrayal. Uh... Treason."

Kagami's eldest sister, Kazue, tutted and gave Kagami a sharp slap to the back of his head.

"Language, Taiga. Jesus fuck, it's like we taught you nothing." She sniffed and took a sip of her tea delicately.

"Ease up, Kazue," Kagami's brother, Koji, snickered into his muffin. "His man pride is hurting right now."

Kagami's second sister, and youngest of the three older siblings only fixed Kagami with an intense stare. Kagami fidgeted and squirmed under her gaze and lasted an impressive two minutes before blurting out an impatient and panicky 'what?!'. Tamiko only shook her head, a look of regret on her face, and turned to her uneaten muffin.

"I just swore you'd be a raging bottom," Tamiko sighed wistfully, biting into her pastry daintily. "I mean, we were all betting on it when you came out to us."

No but really, how was Kagami even related to them? Kagami could only gape, horrified and more upset at the fact that they had a betting pool than anything else.

"Taiga-kun does bottom from time to time, so you're not entirely wrong in that assumption." Kuroko offered blandly to his evil siblings.

Kagami was detached from the rest of the world at this point, only wishing that the Lord would spare his soul as he drifted off into a place where horrible siblings and shameless boyfriends didn't exist. Kazue grinned ruthlessly, a reflection of Kagami's own smile and ruffled Kuroko's blue locks fondly.

"I approve, Taiga," Kazue cackled, leaning casually against her palm to smirk at Kuroko. "Tell me, does he still cry like a little bitch when Lion King comes on?"

And thus, Kagami's personal hell continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i base a lot of these one shots on events that have happened in my own life, i'm sad to say that this is one of them
> 
> this was also originally an apology for the last chapter, but i realize now that i am shameless and have no guilt left in me


	8. unnecessary things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aomine visibly angsting over his weird brother complex is hilarious at first, but when he actually can't distinguish a childhood game from reality it just becomes pitiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title** : unnecessary things (1/1)  
>  **pairings/characters** : kagakuro,ambiguous!aomido//takao,kise  
>  **rating** : k-t  
>  **warnings** : language, over-exaggerated situations

Aomine can clearly recall the day his life ended. It started off rather normally as well, no indication that his doom was nigh impending, he: went to school (skipped classes), went to practice (skipped drills), picked up Tetsu from kindergarten after school (did NOT skip this), and invited Kise, Midorima, and Takao to dinner (wanted to skip this but Tetsu insisted). He was stirring a pan of curry that his mom made earlier for them to eat, impatiently waiting for it to heat up when the beginning of the end started, when his world came crumbling around him.

"Ne, Tetsucchi! You're very happy today, did something good happen?" Kise's voice came from the other room, and Aomine knew for a fact that he was probably bouncing in his seat. Aomine regretted the day he ever introduced the bubbly blond to his baby brother.

Aomine managed to turn the stove to the lowest setting and get to the living room to see Tetsu give a little flinch, halting his progression in wrapping up Midorima's fingers. He peered up at Kise through his lashes with a tiny frown on his lips.

"No… I'm being normal." He replied hesitantly, fumbling with Midorima's taped hands again.

Tetsu was always so cute when he tried to lie.

"You are acting rather excited," Midorima observed, poking Tetsu's forehead with a finger. "If you don't want to say, it's alright."

"Stop bothering Tetsu, if he doesn't want to say, he doesn't have to say," Aomine rumbled, looking very unthreatening in his mother's bright yellow apron and matching stirring spoon.

"Idiot," Midorima muttered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Didn't I just say that?"

"Awh, don't pout Shin-chan. You'll get wrinkles!" Takao began to smooth out Midorima's forehead with his palm.

"Shut it glasses," Aomine growled, brandishing the dripping spoon. "I was just emphasizing."

He turned to his amused, giggling little brother.

"But I mean, if you want to share with your onii-chan only then I won't tell anyone." Aomine grinned brightly, dodging a lunging, pouting Kise.

Kise yelped, rubbing his nose as he hit the ground face first.

"Foul, Aominecchi!" Kise cried out, whining pathetically from his sprawled position on the floor. "I want to know what made Tetsucchi happy so I can do the same thing!"

Aomine sneered at him and kicked his side for added measure; he turned to his little brother again and picked him up, ripping him out of Midorima's hold. He ignored Midorima's scowl and dropped onto the floor, still clutching his brother's little body to his chest. He sat Tetsu onto his lap and held his tiny hands in one hand, lifting them and poking at his stomach until Tetsu squeaked and laughed out a plea for him to stop.

"I'll stop when you answer me, brat," Aomine drawled. "So are you going to share with the group or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?"

He growled playfully for added effect and wriggled his fingers menacingly. Tetsu twined his fingers with Aomine's still wriggling ones and pouted.

"I will tell you, only if you promise not to tell anyone else," he acquiesced, looking around the room seriously.

Kise let out a strangled noise of pure adoration but nodded anyway; Midorima sighed and agreed and Takao only laughed before promising, fingers crossing his heart. They all watched as Tetsu sighed, huffing breathily before turning bright red and covering his face with miniscule hands. He mumbled something through his fingers. It would be a complete lie if Aomine said that he didn't feel apprehension in that moment.

"What was that, kid?" Takao asked, bewildered by the mumbles.

Tetsu blushed again, shyly looking at everyone through baby blue lashes before speaking.

"I got married today," he whispered again, grabbing Aomine's lax fingers and hiding his face in them.

Oh.

_Oh._

Wait one fucking minute - _hell no_.

There was approximately one second of mental silence before rage encroached and overtook all semblance of sanity in his his mind and Aomine swore that he was literally blinded by shock and unadulterated wrath in that moment.

"What?!" he roared, scaring poor Tetsu, sending him jumping. "Wha-when? Who the _hell_ is it, Tetsu?!"

There was a sudden uproar and flurry of movement as his three friends tried desperately to calm his enraged demeanor as to not scare Tetsu any more than he already had. Midorima gave him the most scathing glare he had in his arsenal, and it never failed to make Aomine feel like less than garbage underneath his perfectly perfect (stupid looking, awful) boat loafers. He plucked a still and silent Tetsu from his shaking arms without much resistance. Kise immediately floundered over and patted and smoothed at Tetsu's hair because if there was one thing that made all four of them feel like the worst scum to ever befall the earth, it was Tetsu crying. There was a small sniffle before huge tears started trailing down puffed up cheeks and _fuck_ , if Aomine didn't feel like the biggest asshole in the entire world right now. Takao shot him a bitch face that was decidedly from Midorima personal favorites because it was the one that Midorima always gave to everyone who pissed him off.

"Nii-chan wanted to know! Why are you yelling at me?" Tetsu hiccuped and pouted, rubbing at his eyes sulkily.

Oh god, he was actual _worst_. No modificand needed because he was just the fucking _worst_. He took several, steadying deep breaths before opening his mouth to speak again.

"I'm so sorry, Tetsu, I am really sorry," he said faintly, running a hand through his hair. "It's just. I- when, when did this happen? You're way too young to get married, kid. You have to wait like seventy years before you can even date!"

Midorima rolled his eyes and Takao boggled - was Aomine really taking this seriously? Kise giggled a little hysterically, and patted a still sniffling Tetsu on the head.

"Your brother is just being dumb, who's the lucky little lady?" Kise cooed, wiping errant tears from Tetsu's cheeks.

Tetsu hiccuped one last time before regaining composure, gripping Kise's hands in his to stop him from doing anything else to his face.

"Kagami-kun isn't a girl," he replied, bewildered, still wiping his face of tears. "He's my _husband_ , Kise-kun."

Kise exchanged an 'oh shit' look with Takao and Midorima before Takao tackled Aomine to the ground and pinned him there with all his strength.

"A _boy_?!" Aomine screamed underneath Takao's weight. "I'm gonna _kill_ that little shit!"

Midorima shooed Kise and Tetsu with an annoyed scowled and kicked a screaming Aomine on the shin. Takao sent him a helpless look, but clung on steadfast and unrelenting to Aomine's arms as he flailed and wriggled to get free.

"Calm down, idiot." Midorima gruffed, sliding his glasses further up his nose. "So he has a little boyfriend, get over it. He's _five_."

"No! You _cannot_ fucking allow that, Midorima! Imagine if your little sister had a little girlfriend or boyfriend or _something_! Stop being an emotionless dickwad for three seconds and get that green head out of your asshole and _sympathize_ with me!"

Needless to say, Aomine still had scars from that day.

* * *

Aomine made it a point to go skip his last class (and afternoon practice) in order to confront his little brother's so called significant other. Whoever the hell it was, that little shit was not going to get away with marrying his kid brother without his permission. He wasn't convinced, not even after hours of enduring Midorima's shrill lectures and sharp as hell nails ( _claws_ , more like; he shuddered that the memory on them on his skin) could make him ignore this issue. He was doing it for Tetsu's safety - who knows that kid could grow up to be a psychopath! There was no way in hell that he would let Tetsu ever come into harm and if that meant breaking up a happy little informal marriage, so be it.

He hovered at the gate, glaring at any little boy that passed. After the sixth kid that looked at him burst into tears, he finally caught sight of Tetsu and his little _husband_. It was some red headed little shit, tugging Tetsu to the miniature basketball court in the middle of the playground. His mind briefly flashed him horrifying thought - 'what if the kid is _Akashi's_ little brother?!' - that he immediately dismissed to lack of similar features (thank _god_ ). The kid was cute - I mean, if you thought that sort of thing was cute, he thought derisively. Scruffy little thing, taller than Tetsu, with multicolored hair and dinosaur bandages all over his legs and arms.

"Now that we're married," the little shit announced, still holding onto Tetsu's hand. "I get ta teach you basketball because it's the _best_ sport ever."

Okay, so the kid got points for that but not much; he gripped the faded bricks of the school gate and growled - he was supposed to the one to teach Tetsu all about the magnificence of basketball, him!

"Okay," Tetsu replied shyly. "My onii-chan always tells me about his basketball games so I've always wanted to learn too. He's really super good!"

Aomine could have cried, he was so happy to hear that even though his little baby brother was married now, that he still cared to mention him.

"That's cool," Kagami replied, interested. " D'ya think he can teach us or somethin'? My brother is good but he's still learning like us."

Tetsu positioned a finger at his lips, forehead scrunched in deep thought. "I could ask. He probably won't say no."

They moved too far for him to pick up anymore of the conversation and he was torn. Okay, so the kid was alright (he liked basketball, how bad could he be? He also respected him enough - without even knowing him! - to ask if he could _teach_ them) but he still was hopping around his kid brother without permission and that was something that was not okay, at all. The little voice in the back of his head that sounded like a pissy Midorima, exasperatedly reminded him that they, in fact, were not actually married. He checked his watch, _1:13_. He would pick up Tetsu in approximately twenty minutes and then ignore everything he saw, and hope to God this marriage was just a phase.

* * *

It wasn't.

Not only were they childhood friends, high school sweethearts, and the campus couple, but Kagami got increasingly less cute as time crawled forward. But oh of _course_ , his mother and father loved and approved of Kagami to the point of pushing actual marriage on the two after graduating high school. Honestly, there was no one to blame but himself; he could have stopped this years ago but damn him and his soft heart, that needed to be fixed stat. He stood off the side - and fuck _you_ , Midorima, he was not crying - as he watched his little brother get married.

If Kagami thought that a fucking ring would let him off for everything he's ever done (ever) to Tetsu, he had another thing coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a plan to just make another one shot series where aomine is kuroko's older brother but that requires effort that i cannot muster also i did not realize that my love for aomido creeped up on this fic - it's not obvious but it's not exactly subtle either
> 
> overall, dissatisfied with this so i don't want to edit it, but i've written too much to revamp it so we're at an impasse (again)


	9. for curiosity's sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no matter kagami's fantastic subject changing abilities, his team still finds it really strange that no one's ever met kagami's mysterious significant other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title** : for curiosity's sake (1/2)  
>  **pairings/characters** : kagakuro/OCs  
>  **rating** : t+  
>  **warnings** : ridiculousness, ocs, language

"He's just so… You know?! Like I want to just take him by the shoulders and scream 'fucking date me please'. And I don't even know if he's in a relationship? If he's looking for one? Or if he even likes me as a person."

"Or if he even swings that way."

"Ah fuck me, that too. Fuuuuck."

A head of dark hair fell with a thump on top a blank notebook and long arms came scrabbling across the surface of the table as a sign of deep and apparent frustration. Teary green eyes peeked up at his companion who only snorted in open amusement as he bit savagely into his burger.

"Tigeeeer! You're supposed to be comforting me, you absolute asshole."

Kagami scowled, a bit of lettuce hanging out of his mouth unabashedly. He raised an irritated eyebrow as he swallowed his food.

"Stop calling me that, idiot. And why should I comfort you?" Kagami growled out. "This is the fourth guy you've 'fallen in love with' this week alone."

He walloped his friend on his head with a clenched fist, feeling little remorse, and smirked when the other cried feebly into his books.

"Move on, Pierce. I'm sure you're going to be over him by tomorrow anyway." Kagami mumbled nonchalantly through a mouthful of food.

"No," Pierce crooned mournfully. "My heart's been stolen. He's endgame, Tiger. He's endgame."

Kagami often wondered if coming back to America for college was a good idea. Sure, he was happy - fucking _ecstatic_ \- that he got scouted by a plethora of colleges who were all frothing at the mouth for the chance to have him on their team, but _God_. He thought he left the tendency to attract crazies back in Japan. Pierce was essentially a Kise V.2 except that he actually dated the crowds that swarmed him and was approximately a million times more annoying because Kagami actually had to deal with him daily. If he wasn't such a valuable shooting guard, (and friend, Kagami would begrudgingly admit only to a select few) he would have throttled him long ago. And it hurt - pained him to such a degree that he didn't even want to verbalize it most of the time - to admit that Pierce was actually on the lower end of the insane spectrum of his new team.

Kagami would have honestly gone crazy had it not been for Kuroko and his calming presence, unwavering tolerance, and infinite patience. He _never_ expected that the other would be willing to leave the country he grew up in, just to support Kagami and his foolish dreams. But there he was, grasping English more and more each day (but still stuck with an adorable hesitance that stemmed from the uncertainty of wading through an unfamiliar language) and studying at the same college for a teaching degree. Kuroko was even adamant on supporting himself and even though Kagami protested violently, he was out there working at a small hole-in-the-wall bookshop to help Kagami pay for rent. Kagami smiled dreamily at nothing in particular as he sighed, previous annoyance melting away. Kuroko was waiting for him at home, and all he had to do was get through one more class and two hours of practice.

He could do this.

"Why are you such a jackass?" Pierce whined, so much like Kise that Kagami could see an image of him superimposed over his friend. "You're so unfair, I mean I know you already have your own relationship, stop flaunting it."

"Wha-?" Kagami asked incredulous. "How am I flaunting it, idiot?"

"Your face! It's all gross and soppy and _in love_. Ugh, I fucking hate you."

"Yeah yeah, shut your mouth." Kagami replied, finishing the last of his food. "Hurry up, we got class."

* * *

Kagami jolted and snorted awake as his phone vibrated in front of him; fuck, he fell asleep in chemistry _again_ , just what did he miss this time? He rubbed at his eyes blearily, thanking God that he and Pierce decided to camp out at the farthest possible point from their professor who continued to drone on and on in the dusty and dark lecture room. His phone vibrated impatiently again, screen flashing cheerily and nearly blinding him with how bright it was.

- _Do you want to go eat a late lunch at that small cafe that is on the street near our apartment?_ -

He covered his mouth, stifling the biggest, dorkiest smile ever; God Kuroko was so cute. He was also absolutely resolute about texting in English to 'get all the practice I can, so if Kagami-kun brings friends over, I can understand them' (yeah, like _that_ was ever going to happen).

- _Specific._ \- he texted back, snickering. - _But I know what you're talking about. Got an hour before practice to kill, meet you in a few at the quad?_ -

He got a simple 'yes' two minutes later. He yawned and took the time to stab a snoozing Pierce with the eraser end of his pencil. The other awoke languidly, taking the time to flip him off, and stretching before turning to glare at Kagami.

"I know there's at least another half hour left of class, why the fuck am I awake?" he grumbled, rubbing at where Kagami poked him.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm skipping and going out to a late lunch, so I'm not going to be here to haul your ass to practice." Kagami whispered, packing discreetly.

"Lunch?" Pierce asked, a gobsmacked expression on his face. "You ate before we came here!"

"Yeah, and I'm starving so I'm going to eat again to not be hungry anymore. You see, that's how humans work, Pierce."

Pierce gaped at him before scrambling to gather his things.

"You're not leaving me here, I don't care if I have to watch you gorge yourself like an animal again. My brain is gonna melt if I stay."

Kagami scowled, last time he checked he didn't invite the other along; there was no way in hell he was going to let Pierce tag along on his date. Pierce smirked slyly at the sight of his frown and laughed.

"Oh? Am I interrupting a date then?" he teased, shoving Kagami while looking to see if their professor was still droning on - he was - and pushed him towards the open hall door.

"Yes," Kagami grumbled, shrugging off Pierce's hands. "So fuck off."

"No!" he whined once they were out of the lecture hall. "It's not fair! No one from the team's met your girlfriend yet even though they've all introduced their own!"

He yelped, rubbing at his nose as he bumped right into Kagami's back who only stood stock still, stopping abruptly. He suddenly turned on him, face bewildered.

"W-what? Girlfriend?" Kagami stuttered, rounding on him suddenly.

"Yeeees," Pierce replied, rolling his eyes. "You know the one that's been making you all goo goo eyed and gross. The one that you rub in my face."

Kagami was silent for a few moments before he started chuckling, then came the wheezy chortling, which then led to full blown cackling. Pierce joined along hesitantly, backing away slowly as Kagami laughed himself into a fit in the middle of the hallway.

"Tiger buddy, if you're going to have a mental breakdown can you do it somewhere with more people? I want witnesses, just in case."

Kagami's laughs subsided long enough for him to wipe away actual tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes.

"No no, come on. You can come to lunch, let me just text... her to meet us at the cafe the team likes instead." Kagami fell into another fit of snickers and fumbled with his phone.

* * *

Pierce was babbling on about something he didn't care about when they finally got to the cafe. Kagami dodged suddenly as Pierce's hands shot out and practically punched him in the chest in his excitement.

"Tiger! Tiger! There he is, that's the guy I was talking about." Pierce exclaimed just as they were about to enter the small cafe.

Kagami followed Pierce's finger, surprised at the coincidence that Pierce's crush of the week would also be at the same pla-.

Un- _fucking_ -believable.

"That guy? The one with blue hair? Blue eyes?" Kagami asked through gritted teeth, torn between punching himself in the face or punching Pierce in the nuts.

"Yeah! I can't believe my luck. Should I go up to him, should I say hi? Tiger, what do I do?" Pierce clutched at his hair as he lamented dramatically.

Kagami left, halfway through his rant and he noticed only when he didn't get a snarky reply back. Pierce paled instantly as he watched Kagami walk over to him. Oh fuck, what the hell was Tiger thinking? He, by force of will, managed to tackle Kagami down just as he was going to greet him. Baby blue eyes widened in shock as the two came crashing down in front of his table and he immediately got up to help them up. He stepped back. however, as they began struggling on the ground.

"What the fuck, man?!" Kagami groused from his place on the floor, trying to shove off a furiously whispering Pierce off of his back. "Speak clearly damn it, I don't understand idiot!"

"Why are you talking to him?!" Pierce whispered furiously as they rolled. "Are you going to tell him embarrassing things about me and ruin my chance of getting some?"

Kagami succeeded in getting up after a few moments of scuffling by pure rage alone and held Pierce by the back of his shirt, shaking him like an unruly puppy. Kuroko sat through this entire sequence, bewildered by the proceedings, but was conscious enough of the situation to apologize to the manager of the cafe and make up a bullshit lie to get them out of getting kicked out.

("They're part of an improv group, sir."

"... Improv group?"

"Yes, actors who act on the spot without a scri-."

"Yes, yes, I know what improv means, kid."

"It's fascinating. In this scene, I think that the two of them are playing idiots who don't know proper etiquette and think it is socially acceptable to wrestle in the middle an eating establishment."

"..."

"They're amazing actors, aren't they?")

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that, asshole!" Kagami growled, dropping a sniffling Pierce on the ground.

He watched with narrowed eyes as Pierce stiffened and clambered into his chair at the table.

"Kuroko is your boyfriend?!" Pierce hissed, shocked and dismayed.

"Yes," Kagami growled back, pulling Kuroko's chair closer to him. "We've been dating for three years now."

"Um, I don't understand what's going on, but please stop being so hot headed, Taiga." Kuroko punctuated his disapproval of Kagami's action with a swift jab to his side.

"Shit! No matter how many times you do that to me, it still hurts; you're so uncute," pouted Kagami, seemingly forgetting that Pierce was even there. "Kiss me to make it feel better."

Kuroko rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly belying the history between the two and pressed his lips the corner of Kagami's mouth. He flushed lightly when he realized that Pierce was still watching with huge eyes, frozen with shock.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Pierce. Are you uncomfortable with public displays?" Kuroko asked, legitimately concerned. "We can stop if you are."

Pierce started to wave his hands frantically, his face a picture of pure panic.

"No no no! That's not it. It's, um. It's just I didn't know you also knew Tiger." Here he mumbled under his breath. "And so well, too."

Kuroko turned to Kagami, questioningly. "Is Pierce from my educations class the same 'idiot Pierce' you always talk about, Taiga?"

"Yes," Kagami replied, shortly shooting a smug look at Pierce, throwing an arm around Kuroko and pulling him close. "Didn't know that until now, though."

"Oh, well. It is a small world. Excuse me for a second - hopefully, despite the awful display you two put up, they will still give me my food." Kuroko shot a small smile at Pierce, assuring him that he was just joking, brushing off dust from his pants as he stood.

The two stared after Kuroko as he went and waited for the pile of pastries (most likely for Kagami) to come out. And very slowly, Pierce turned to look at Kagami's general direction. Fear permeated his very bones and equipped with the knowledge of how much Kagami could bench press, he started to calculate just how long it would take him to grind Pierce into a fine dust. He wanted to round up to the nearest minute, which gave him four minutes total, but then again he was never all that good at math. He didn't dare look up, twiddling with his thumbs because if they were even friends before this, there was no way they could be friends after because Kagami literally listened to Pierce mope and wax poetry about Kagami's boyfriend for an entire  _hour_.

"So…" Pierce started awkwardly. "I'm sorry? But your boyfriend is literally the cutest person ever and you can't blame me for looking a little and fantasizing because holy shit. You lucky bastard, I want to hate you right now, but there's a very real chance that I might die today and I don't want my last words to be me talking about how I wanted to possibly date your boyfriend."

Pierce took a chance to look up and promptly froze in his seat. There was a fiery intensity in Kagami's eyes that usually only appeared when Kagami was in a game - though obviously there were other circumstances - and having the full of effect of it, without adrenaline to stave off the worst, was like being burned alive.

And then it just stopped.

"I am a lucky bastard, aren't I?" Kagami mused, laughing to himself. "I mean, Tetsuya can take care of himself - I'm not really needed for any of that shit, I'm just glad he still keeps me around."

Pierce was torn between laughing and crying (oh sweet sweet life, how he would never take it for granted ever again). He was saved from the indecision when Kuroko came back, toting a tray laden with food. It looked like it was going to teeter and fall to the floor in a spectacular mess, but Kuroko refused Pierce's help with a determined set in his forehead. Kagami ignored this and grabbed it, quickly placing everything on the table before Kuroko could complain, grinning when Kuroko gave him a sulky frown. He offered him a danish off of the top of the pile in a silent apology and Kuroko nodded once, taking a delicate bite. Pierce watch this in a stunned rapture, fascinated by the domesticity Kagami - rough, brash and brazen Kagami - was displaying. The silent communication spoke so much about how much time and history there was between the two and it left Pierce feeling oddly light and happy. He grinned, gaining back his usual bounce.

"Kuro, how come you never visit Tiger during practice? You should come today!" he asked more subdued than he'd usually be, mindful of Kagami's frown.

He was a risk taker, not _insane_.

"Taiga insists that it's nothing special. Personally, I think he just does not want me to meet his friends." Kuroko said blandly. "He can be so rude sometimes."

Pierce grinned, ignoring Kagami's signals to stop whatever he was going to say - he could do that now without repercussion, knowing that Kagami wasn't really mad anymore.

"You should definitely come today and meet the rest of the team." he suggested slyly.

He watched, as Kagami mouthed silent threats at him and Kuroko thought and reached a decision.

"Since someone other than Taiga invited me, I would love to."

No matter the shit that Kagami would give him later, he knew that this was so going to be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a flimsy excuse to make up OCs for kagami's college basketball teammates and also may or may not be derived from my own experiences... as usual

**Author's Note:**

> reposted to an entirely different ao3 account for organization's sake.  
> (barely) edited and x-posted from my ff.n account (of the same name).
> 
> check out my tumblrs too if you got a chance !! i usually update there first.


End file.
